What She Loves The Most
by Brunettesplzyes
Summary: There are so many things that Korra loves about Asami. But she doesn't know what she loves the most.


Korra doesn't know what she loves about Asami the most.

She doesn't know whether it's the fact that Asami's heart is the purest she's ever met.

Asami could hate Korra for who she is. She could have ended up just like her father – hating all benders because they took her mothers life. But she doesn't. Asami stands for what is right, even though it means losing another parent. Asami could hate, but she choses not to.

When Korra disappeared for 3 years with next to no contact, Asami is upset, betrayed and angry. But Asami still welcomes Korra back with open arms. Korra knows she's done wrong, she can barely even look at Asami without feeling incredibly guilty. She doesn't even attempt to apologize until Mako gets upset that Korra wrote to Asami and not him. It's not until Asami gets angry with Korra that she feels truly ashamed of herself.

All Korra knows is that the never wants to upset Asami again. It hurts knowing that Asami has been struggling, most of it being her fault. She feels sick with herself. Yet Asami quickly forgives her anyway. Korra wishes she would shout at her, hit her or something, but she doesn't.

Asami's heart is pure and so full of love. Korra knows there's not that many people like that out there.

Korra doesn't know what she loves about Asami the most.

She doesn't know whether it's because Asami takes care of herself. She's incredibly smart, knows how to defend herself and took over one if the biggest companies in the whole world with no problems what so ever. Asami does this every single day, and looks flawless for every second of it.

At 22 not many people would know how to cope with being an orphan. Yes, Asami may be a grown woman, but there are not very many people out there who would feel like waking up in the morning after going through such tragic events. Asami is stronger than most people could ever know, and she amazes Korra every single day.

Korra doesn't know what she loves about Asami the most.

She doesn't know whether it's because Asami knows how to make her feel loved, without saying any words at all. No one has ever been able to… excite Korra the way that Asami does. Asami knows exactly how to hold her; she knows where to touch, where to kiss, the best place to leave a love bite. She knows how to make Korra feel alive.

Even the smell of Asami's perfume on her skin can turn Korra into a frenzy. Nothing makes Korra happier than when Asami rests her head on her chest and Korra can smell nothing but her lover's hair. The way that Asami rubs her hands up and down her arms gives her goosebumps, no matter how many times she's already done it.

Korra doesn't know what she loves about Asami the most.

She doesn't know whether it's the fact that Asami is an inspiration to women all over the world, yet she's not arrogant or cocky and has the most beautiful set of manners. Or the fact that Asami is rich beyond Korra's dreams, yet she's still level headed and would help anyone in need. Asami has never let her upbringing change the way she treats people. After meeting the Earth Queen, Korra became aware of how awful some rich people can be. It only made Korra appreciate Asami more.

Korra loves the fact that Asami just _knows_ her. Asami knows when Korra's upset. She knows when Korra's angry. She knows when Korra's scared. Korra likes to put on a brave face, yet Asami sees straight through it. When Korra is feeling rage and hurt, Asami stays calm and collected and helps Korra see clearly again. Korra knows they are complete opposites, but that's why she thinks they work out so well.

There are so many things that Korra loves about Asami. But she doesn't know what she loves the most.

* * *

 **A/N:** I really don't know what to think about this fic. I don't know whether to keep it up on here or not. Please leave feedback so I know whether or not to delete this. Writing Korrasami is difficult, yet incredibly fun at the same time. I just don't know whether or not I do them any justice.


End file.
